One Way or Another
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Theo/Stiles. Oneshot. **Trigger warnings.** I screamed louder, when I felt white-hot pain on my neck. "My mate. Mine. You're mine. Nothing will change that now." He promised. I cried and shook against him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This didn't come out how I expected… It's really hard for me to write a "happy ending" for Theo/Stiles without making Theo really OOC. He just seems to burn everything he touches and I don't think that Stiles would be any different.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.  
** **Song Suggestion: "One Way or Another (Cover)" – Until The Ribbon Breaks**

* * *

 *****MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS/non-con/No happy ending*****

* * *

Theo was watching me. I knew that he was. I can feel his eyes on me. It seems to be his favorite way to pass the time lately. I'm over it. I'm tired of Scott telling me that it's all in my head, when I've caught Theo in the act. He knows that Scott doesn't believe me and he loves it. It's all some sort of twisted game to him. It always has been… and apparently I'm his prize.

The fucked up part is that it isn't even really me that he wants. He wants the nogistune's carnage. He wants void Stiles in his pack. Littles does he know that the remnants never left. They've been here, in the back of my mind. They're never getting back out, not if I can help it. I'm too smart to fall for his bullshit. He's all smoke and mirrors with Scott and Malia. I think that's why he wants me. Why can't he understand that I'll never be his? I'm not fucking property or a trophy to be won.

* * *

I was out with Danny. Apart from Lydia and Parrish, I really didn't want to see anyone else right now. When Danny asked me if I wanted to go out with him and be his wingman for the night, I jumped at the offer. I needed a distraction and I needed to be drunk.

* * *

"Come on, baby. How 'bout I buy you a drink and you can come back to my place?" Some macho ego with an attractive face, asked me. I shook my head.

"No thanks, man. I'm good. Your ego is a little big for my taste. I just want to dance." I declined his offer.

"There's no way you can just stay here, shaking your tight little ass like that, moving like that and still tell me no. Do you even know what you're doing to me?" He argued, clearly not taking no for an answer.

"I really don't care. I'm not going anywhere with you. Bye." I stood my ground.

"You're the hottest fucking twink in here." He breathed, getting closer. I scanned the club for Danny, without letting the creeper out of my sight. He went off to dance with someone and I haven't seen him in a while. Well, fuck.

"And I'm not fucking you, so you should get that through your thick skull now and find someone else. I'm still not interested, dude." I started to walk away and I felt his hands grab me. That was a mistake – my mistake. I shouldn't've turned my back to him. "Don't fucking touch me." I growled. I felt my fingertips being to sizzle… Is this the spark thing that Deaton was talking about, ages ago?

"I'll do the work, baby. You don't have to worry about a thing." He decided. I stopped fighting him long enough for him to loosen his grip on me. Then, I slammed my head backwards. The crunch sound told me that my head-butt was successful. He tried to tighten his grip on me, but I dropped all of my body weight. One I was free, I bolted. I scanned the club for Danny, again, but I didn't see him. My eyes landed on Theo, instead. God, what is it?! Asshole night?!

"Looks like you need a little assistance, huh, 'baby?'" Theo smirked. Unfortunately, he's right. He's my safest option. How the fuck did that even happen? How is this my life? I just wanted to dance.

"Yeah, fine, okay, I do. I just wanted to get wasted and dance. Is that really such a crime?" I huffed. I let Theo pull me against him. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Mr. Grab Hands must be coming over here. Electricity shot out from my fingertips and I sneered. I can't control it.

"You can still get wasted and dance. I won't let anyone touch you… Don't think that I'm going to forget about that, either. That's new." He told me.

"Okay. So, I guess that means you're dancing with me?" I grimaced.

"Would you rather dance with him?" Theo purred. I shook my head.

"Good. Hold still. I'm going to kiss you. He needs to know that you're not his." He barely gave me time to process what he was saying.

"What? Fuck Theo. You're buying my drinks tonight." I huffed.

"Don't." He agreed. I opened my mouth to keep protesting, but it didn't matter, because his mouth was on mine. His tongue was against mine and it was all I could do to keep up. Theo was a force of nature all on his own. His hand moved to my ass and gave it a squeeze. I gasped against him and knew that he was smirking. He moved impossibly closer to me and I felt his hard on. I think it's safe to say that he's enjoying this more than I am.

"Oh, this is rich. You won't give me the time of day, but you'll bend over for him." Mr. Grab Hands sneered from behind me. I rolled my eyes. Theo pulled away with an even wider smirk.

"He's not yours. We came here together and we're leaving together. I suggest you get lost. He told you, 'No,' how many time and you still couldn't take the hint – could you? Why would he want an idiot like you, when he can have me?" Theo's growl was smooth and it left no room for argument. I turned so I could stare down the creep who manhandled me. He looked pissed.

"Whatever. I'm sure he's a terrible fuck, anyway." He bit out, as he started to walk away.

"I can assure you that he's not. If I catch you looking at him, talking to him, or touching him, then you become my problem. I don't allow people to take what is mine." Theo dismissed him. He all but ran from The Jungle. I doubt I'll be seeing him again.

As soon as he was out of eyesight, I finally felt like I could breathe again. Theo kept his hand where it was, on my ass. I knew that there was no way that I'd be able to get rid of him tonight. What have I gotten myself into? _**Shit**_.

"Let's get you a drink or two, then we can dance." Theo suggested. I nodded, still in disbelief that this was really happening.

"Fine, just watch that hand, buddy." I warned him. He just smirked at me.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago. You need to loosen up." He teased.

"I would loosen up, if you quit stalking me and creepy ass guys quit trying to own me." I quipped.

"I was wondering how long it was take for you to catch on." He smirked, still moving us to the bar to order drinks.

"I'm not an idiot. You should know that by now." I huffed, before shooting back both drinks that he ordered. He ordered two more.

"I always knew that you would swallow." Theo teased.

"Well, I'm sure you'll never find out, so it really doesn't matter; does it?!" I sneered, before stealing both of those drinks, too.

"Stiles, let's dance." Theo said, instead.

"That's the only smart thing you've said all night." I grumbled, as I let him lead me to the dancefloor. I already felt the effects of the alcohol. Suddenly, I didn't seem to mind that Theo was Theo.

"Dance with me, Stiles." He coaxed.

"Okay," I agreed. His hands were on me and I moved my body against his. Fuck. It felt good. I didn't know that he could move like this. I could get used to this.

"You like this – don't you?" He breathed in my ear. I nodded against him.

"God, yes," I moaned. He attached his lips to my neck. I squirmed against him and prayed to God that I would have enough sense to not sleep with him tonight. His hands moved lower, before turning me around to face him. He moved his lips to mine. I was a goner. _**Fuck**_. I kissed him back with everything I had. I shouldn't want him as much as I do.

" _ **Fuck**_ , Stiles, I'm never letting you go." He warned me.

"Tonight, I don't care." I breathed. I meant it. I didn't care. I've been so lonely. Things didn't work out with Malia, but I knew that they wouldn't… Things with Lydia are just too complicated to ever result in anything. Theo is a bad idea – the worst.

But tonight, he was more appealing than going home alone, again.

"Fuck, I know that I don't deserve you, but I'm not letting you go. We need to get out of here, now. I need you, Stiles." Theo groaned. I nodded and let him lead me out of the club.

* * *

We didn't talk. We went back to his place, because he already knew that he wasn't welcome at mine. Just because I'm okay with sleeping with him, doesn't mean that I'm okay with him being in my home. We both knew that.

As soon as we were inside, his lips were on mine and his hands were pulling my clothes off. I did my best to keep up with him, but Theo was very clearly in control.

He carried me to his bed and started using his mouth to mark up my body. I knew that this was a terrible idea, but I let it happen. I wanted _**him**_ – wanted _**this**_ – too much to stop it.

"You're so responsive. I've never heard you be this quiet. I must be doing something wrong." Theo mused, before redoubling his efforts. I couldn't stay quiet after that.

* * *

I was in and out of consciousness. Everything he was doing was sensory overload. I was so sensitive to it all. I had come so many times already. I could stay long in reality, without blacking out.

"Stiles, open your eyes, baby boy. I want you to see me, while I'm inside of you. You have no idea how fucking good you feel. You're still so tight – so responsive. It feels like you were made for me. You feel it, too, don't you? You're mine, Stiles. Mine. No one else can touch you. You're going to be my mate. I will never want anyone else the way I want you. I crave you. Thinking about you consumes me." He panted, as he snapped his hops against my prostate. I cried out and shuddered against him. "That's it. You've ruined me for anyone else – I'm just returning the favor. I guarantee no one will make you feel like I can. God, _**Stiles**_ , you feel incredible. I'm so close."

I couldn't concentrate on much. I was already so sensitive. I'm already so far gone. He's making damn sure that he's making me come with him. It's not even my choice anymore. I begged him to stop ages ago. It's too much. I can't take anymore. That didn't matter. I was along for the ride, whether I wanted it, or not. I just want it to be over. I have nothing left to give.

"Stiles, come. Come now." He ordered. I gasped as he wrapped his hand around my tender erection. He thrust in just the right way and I came with a scream. "Mine. You're mine, Stiles." He growled. I screamed louder, when I felt white-hot pain on my neck. "My mate. Mine. You're mine. Nothing will change that now." He promised. I cried and shook against him. I was too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything else. He held me down, until he came inside of me.

I tried to leave, but he just held me there. What the hell did I just get myself into?

"Next time won't be as bad. It'll be less intense, since we've mated. My wolf is satisfied." He cooed, like it was supposed to be reassuring.

"I wasn't yours to take. I never agreed to be your mate. I'll find some way to change it." I vowed.

"Once you've taken the bite and our mating ritual has been consummated, there's nothing you can do. Don't worry. I'll let you catch your breath, before we go again." He smirked. Dread filled my stomach.

"No."


	2. Sequel

**A/N:**

 **Hey all!**

 **Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up, _That's as Close as You'll Get to a True Romance_.**

 **XO  
** **Anneryn**


End file.
